Anywhere But Home
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: ¿Qué es estar perdido tras una serie de recuerdos esporádicos, con la mente sumida en un mortal letargo? Yaoi. AfroditaxDeathMask. ADVERTENCIA Lemmon.


**Advertencias: Lemmon (sexo explícito) Yaoi. Si ninguno de estos dos son de tu agrado, estarás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Songfic basado en la canción "We can go anywhere" de Jesse McCartney.**

* * *

**Anywhere but home**

_**Slow down, things have been a little crazy**_

_**Right now, it's time to get away**_

Algo lo despertó de repente; algo como un golpe que lo hizo saltar de donde estaba acostado. Entreabrió los ojos y frente a él apareció la imagen borrosa del asiento delantero de la derecha. Escuchó el correr de las ruedas por la carretera y ese ronroneo del motor caliente, acompañado del limpia parabrisas que trataba de evitar la caída de las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio.

Un calor se concentraba en su sien, y el dolor de cabeza le producía esporádicas punzadas en todo el rostro.

-¿A dónde sea?-

Su voz fue apenas una especie de ronquido cavernoso que subrayó el malestar yaciente e insistente dentro de él.

Se removió incómodo en el mullido asiento, tratando de estirar las piernas. Sin embargo, su movilidad estaba limitada por las puertas de los lados y el poco espacio que tenía por debajo.

El conductor pareció asentir un par de veces, más no dijo nada en absoluto.

La garganta la sentía seca, y al tragar saliva para calmarla, ardía casi como el contacto directo de la piel con fuego.

Los iris de sus ojos se deslizaron hacia arriba y a la derecha para divisar tenuemente la ventana, cuya cubierta era el temple de la noche lluviosa de afuera.

Con sus manos que, al contrario del resto del cuerpo, estaban tan frías como un muerto, jaló un poco de la cobija azul que lo cubría para abrigarse hasta por debajo de la nariz.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

¿Eran castigo por algo indebido aquellos dolores?

**_You can, find out, what it is you're really after_**

**_Time is on our side_**

**_Come on, we're leaving everything behind_**

El tiempo pareció no tener manera de ser contado en aquellos instantes tan inciertos.

Podían haber pasado tres horas, cuatro. Un día incluso.

Él no lo sabía. No tenía modo por el cual averiguarlo.

Hablar le costaba demasiado, la garganta parecía pudrirse para no permitirle el habla por simple desgana de impulsar a las palabras a buscar un oyente.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuanto llevaba durmiendo, ni cuantos kilómetros había recorrido ya en aquello auto que parecía ser imparable.

En ese lapso incontable, el conductor no había hecho más que mirar al frente, moviendo el volante con sus dos brazos como un autómata. Descrito por los ojos del enfermo, sus cabellos eran azules, más o menos largos y desordenados, sus ojos, al menos por lo que lograba recordar, eran verde oliva oscuro y poseían un tinte malévolo muy atractivo.

Al repasar tal descripción para sus adentros, recordó la razón de todo el asunto. Y al hacerlo, la deducción de las consecuencias le produjo un ligero mareo: como si estuviese tambaleándose a la orilla de un acantilado. Corría el riesgo de perderse para siempre en el fondo si no hallaba el equilibrio perfecto consigo mismo y su conciencia, y eso no era posible.

Antes de empezar a repasar el inquietante acontecimiento, la efigie de su antigua, y aún vigente, que el supiera, condición apareció como una luz brillante en el pensamiento repleto de las sombras malévolas de la incertidumbre.

Afrodita de Piscis era como se le conocía.

Doceavo caballero de la orden dorada, guardián de la última casa zodiacal del Santuario protegido bajo las alas de la lechuza de la guerra.

Cuando su título se coronó protagonista de sus memorias, recayó en su cuerpo el peso yaciente de su armadura dorada. Y es que a pesar de no llevar sus sagradas vestiduras correspondientes, los guerreros más poderosos al servicio de Athena siempre llevaban impresos sobre sus músculos tanto el frío del metal como su peso.

Puso los ojos en blanco y otra punzada en la cabeza lo golpeó. Apretó los dientes y los parpados, desesperado por que esos dolores se detuvieran.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas un espejo, no por narcisista sino por lo atrayente del hecho de que alguien como él, de alma y cuerpo en constante comunicación para una mejor relación que se reflejara en sus exteriores, estuviera en esas deplorables condiciones.

Dicen que la belleza tiene un precio.

Aunque a él no le parecía así.

Había nacido en Suecia, aunque poco recordaba de su lugar de origen, siendo un niño de belleza natural y arrebatadora que se había desarrollado a la par de su crecimiento. Y a pesar de los arduos y sangrientos entrenamientos que llevó a cabo para llegar a su posición jerárquica, los golpes no parecían deteriorar su hermosura, por el contrario, parecían haberla moldeado y adaptarla a las nuevas cualidades que requería para las batallas.

Sus cabellos azules aguamarina mantenían una claridad brillante en todo momento; sus ojos azul rey resplandecían como el sol acariciando las ondas volátiles y rebeldes del agua alborotada. Su piel era una cubierta de arena húmeda y tersa, con el retoque repentino de una mancha perfectamente redonda y oscura por encima de los labios, mejor conocida como lunar.

La belleza trepaba por todo su ser, otorgándole sus beneficios y virtudes tanto mortales como inocentes.

**_You know that sun is shining_**

**_We'll keep driving doesn't matter where_**

**_Cause' we got that open highway_**

**_Leading our way_**

**_As long as you are there_**

**_Yeah, we can go anywhere_**

-¿De verdad lo deseas?-

La vela casi se apagaba, y la danzante llama que se divertía observando su esporádica coreografía en la pared era lo único que se percibía desde las lejanías de la habitación con la puerta abierta.

La mitad de uno de los cuerpos estaba cubierto, recostado sobre su pecho y con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, su dueño formó una sonrisa bizarra. Encima de él, su acompañante, tenía una expresión seria, mientras que deslizaba sus labios por el cuello debajo de él.

Death Mask de Cáncer, cuarto custodio del Santuario, dejó por unos segundos sobre el suelo, y sin pies que pudieran conducirla de nuevo hacia la cama, a su sádica y reservada y persona para contestar con dulzura:

-Si no lo quisiera no te lo pediría-.

Afrodita se limitó a incorporarse y acomodar su cabello en un movimiento de la cabeza elegante y producente de una silenciosa expectación.

Tomó con sus manos la cintura del canceriano para enderezarlo y colocarlo en la posición apropiada, a gatas como un niño, metáfora del descubrimiento de algo nuevo en la vida. Se inclinó sobre él de nuevo y se acomodó para penetrarlo con fuerza y seguridad.

El silencio del sueco se mantuvo vigente conforme aumentaba la velocidad de la penetración de su miembro contra su amante, quien hacia más perceptible aquella falta de expresiones vocales al hacer retumbar en las observadoras paredes los gemidos y jadeos que provenía de su adolorida garganta.

-Ya…Lo…Tienes…- masculló el pisciciano al vaciarse dentro del italiano, mientras se quitaba con un dedo el sudor de la frente en un movimiento fugaz y delicado.

Respiraba con fuerza, y aquellos alientos renovaron el aire que cargaba consigo la noche, quien había agotado sus reservas de oxígeno para donarlas al arduo trabajo que produjeron los pulmones de ambos, mientras sus corazones bombeaban más sangre para acelerar el placer de la entrega…

Era su noche.

Por último, la lengua de Afrodita recorrió la espalda de Death Mask, y después su cuerpo cayó a un lado para rendirse ante el espectáculo de Nyx y sus títeres, los sueños.

Que divertido es ser la belleza que somete, la que impacta con los sentidos para aprovecharse de sus capacidades.

La que amarra con sus cadenas y no libera hasta estar satisfecha.

Eso era sumamente excitante…

_**Breakdown, all the pressure that surrounds you**_

_**Allow, it all to fade away**_

Sí, eso era.

Era lo que había sucedido.

Ahora se encontraba recostado boca arriba, mirando el techo con fijeza. El coche parecía mecerse de adelante para atrás, produciéndole una sensación suave y arrulladora.

Se sentía más tranquilo. Mejor, incluso.

Ah el amor…

Hace maravillas, o al menos eso suelen decir.

Como una rosa roja: de las que aplican su efecto maravilloso en la nariz, atrapándote por completo. Atrayéndote como un faro surgido de los ecos de las tinieblas.

Como una rosa blanca, engañosa, acaparadora de la sangre. Que absorbe toda tu esencia hasta que no queda más y te abandona a una suerte inevitable.

Y como la rosa negra: te devora y te desgarra desde las vértebras hasta las córneas, sin misericordia ni contemplaciones previas que puedan ponerle una piedra con la cual tropezarse para perder el paso.

Dolor, gozo y disfrute eran su mortal combinación.

Perfecta, por cierto.

Y como él. Solo que a diferencia de sus maquiavélicas rosas, él era el amor y la belleza eternos.

Y no moriría.

No allí, ni ahora.

Aún cuando logró divisar el blanco de la gran fachada del hospital principal de Grecia, la certeza de vivir se adherió a él con enorme egoísmo.

Todavía no terminaba.

**_We can, move on looking in the rearview mirror_**

**_Wave goodbye, come on we're leaving everything behind_**

-Las guerras sagradas han terminado-

La espalda de Afrodita había dejado de arquearse con cada caricia de Death Mask, ahora, en una posición cómoda y relajada boca abajo, disfrutaba del tirón que hacía el otro con sus dedos al acariciar su cabello repetidamente. Sus ojos no hallaban un punto en el cual posarse, por lo que divagaban a lo largo y ancho de todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente sin rumbo ni prisa.

En lo único en lo que se concentraba, era en las palabras que escuchaba.

-Podemos irnos de aquí, a dónde tú quieras…Athena puede protegerse con sus caballeros de bronce y el resto de los dorados. Tal vez no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí-.

¿La Pala dorada sola? ¿La guerra sin espadas y escudos para atacar y defenderse?

¡Sería posible que la mente de uno de sus servidores imaginara tal cosa?

-…Construir una vida juntos…-

Piedra por piedra.

¿Sin cimientos?

-…Una eternidad juntos, de esas que duran hasta entre el olvido de los campos Eliseos…-

Donde las flores y el paisaje distraen, ¿todo para eso?

-…No soy de la clase de persona que dice éstas cosas con el corazón sujetado en la mano, y mucho menos a la que le interesa que se cumplan con los ojos divididos en una ensoñación incorpórea-

¿Por qué lo decía entonces?

-Pero tú Afrodita de Piscis- su voz tomó un tono inquietante: como si detrás de sus palabras los secretos fueran los que las sostenían, capaces de evocar tantas cosas que no le correspondían saber al oyente.

El peligro acechaba entre las ramas que crecían de los diversos conceptos que con ellas se podían formar.

-Tú has hecho que la vida tome un sentido muy distinto- se inclinó sobre él, susurrándole por encima del cuello. Seduciéndolo al ritmo de promesas bañadas en una esperanza que no terminaba de tomar cuerpo por completo.

Frases demasiado comunes. ¿Tienen a caso todos los hombres el mismo modelo de cerebro o poca originalidad como para siempre expresar las cosas así?

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó entonces el sueco incorporándose, percibiendo cierto dejo en su lacónica voz de resistencia.

Tal vez Death Mask no era todo para él.

La belleza también es muy egoísta, y centrada.

Se mantuvo sentado, observando la reacción del peligrisáceo, impulsando con una mirada amenazante de ser alejada por otros rumbos a que le respondiera. El otro se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y responder.

-A dónde tú quieras, así sea inexistente podré llevarte sin que dudes de mí.

Resultaba difícil creerlo.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

**_We're gonna be so far gone_**

**_Some place we ain't never been before_**

**_Finding a favorite song_**

**_We'll end up right where we belong_**

**_You know that sun is shining_**

¡Que bonita es la locura!

Pero no cuando se observa en uno mismo.

Olía con los ojos, veía con la nariz y escuchaba con la boca. Los sonidos le penetraban hasta la garganta como cuerdas infernales que nada temían a la profundidad. Los olores se le metían por los iris y allí se revolcaban petulantes para impregnarlos de su esencia.

Y las imágenes…¡Oh la hermosa calígine que apenas le llegaba a los pulmones para ser desbaratada en difusas combinaciones y relaciones para armar distintos rompecabezas!

Las apariencias engañan, bien han dicho por todos los siglos.

La duda lo cobija, dando paso al desquicio cuando se da cuenta.

¡Él no es quién aparenta!

Sí, el conductor del automóvil no es aquel que le prometió un largo domingo de novios que duraría hasta el deceso, no era a quién había hecho suyo la primera noche de verano en la cual crecían las rosas más rojas del momento y las más suculentas con sus esporas que se esparcen y envenenan.

Shura de Capricornio, ¿qué hacía entrometido en ese largo sueños de maravillas?

Todo había cambiado, incluso él mismo.

Podía sentirlo en su ser: esa sincera y, por demás, siniestra sensación de que ya no eres grande.

Sino muy pequeño…

Curioso que no se percatara antes.

En un arranque de furia, colocando las manos sobre su cabeza y arrancándose los cabellos azules mientras un grito de agonía se le escapa por la lengua para destrozar los oídos más cercanos, se levanta y olvida por instante su malestar. Herido, confundido y fuera de sus casillas, se lanza sobre la manivela de la puerta, la jala, y va a dar fuera del auto.

Sobre el asfalto, frío…Poroso.

Solitario.

Tiembla.

No hace otra cosa más que sacudir su piel mientras sus dientes chocan unos con otros, craquelando su esmalte y produciendo un sonido de abandono que se acentúa con el goteo de la lluvia.

**_Come with me, everything will be alright_**

**_Movin' on 'cause we're leavin' it all behind_**

**_Come with me, everything will be alright_**

**_Movin' on 'cause we're leavin' it all behind_**

-Sigo sin entender que sucedió-

Shura, caballero dorado portador de la armadura de Capricornio, negaba con la cabeza mientras Death Mask le mirada desesperado.

-Había una rosa en la mesa de la habitación, la tomé y la pasé por debajo de su nariz cuando ya nos íbamos a dormir. Fue entonces cuando empezó…- decía a toda velocidad, con un semblante de visible preocupación.

-¿Inhaló profundo?-

-Mucho…-

-Si serás imbécil Death, ¿desde cuándo has sabido toda la vida que las rosas rojas de Afrodita son como drogas, especialmente en verano?-

-Yo…-

-Tú nada. Tú lo vas a levantar y a llevarlo al templo de Camus. Es posible que sepa que hacer con él…-

Sobre el suelo, frente a ambos dorados, el doceavo caballero yacía en una posición rígida, con los ojos desorbitados, sin parpadear. Estático, inmóvil.

Desorientado.

Nadie sería capaz de desentrañar que pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos en que se hallaba fuera de toda realidad alcanzable.

Y del simbólico bosque de la perdición, la tiniebla gritaba que la última rosa de belleza, marchita expiró bajo un cielo crepuscular desde la llegada del desconcertante amor.

Un estupor digno de una muerte sin miedo.


End file.
